


The Date

by EstherDreams



Series: the porn star and the cameraman [3]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Cameraman Loki, M/M, Pornstar Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstherDreams/pseuds/EstherDreams
Summary: Thor manages to take Loki on a date, after all. It shouldn't be a big problem. Loki only expects to be thoroughly impressed and amazed. And Thor might have an ace up his sleeve.





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> The third installment is here, at last. I had so much fun writing about these two peeps that this work comes in two long(ish) parts. I hope you enjoy both.
> 
> I'm very happy about and thankful for the response so far. So - thank you all very much!
> 
> (While writing Part II, I had 'Stripped' by Shiny Toy Guns on repeat, in case you needed some music in the background while reading.) Enjoy!

Thor was contemplating his phone nervously, gnawing on his lower lip, his thumb hovering over Loki's name.

It was easy getting Loki's phone number at the company; contact numbers of the employees were available to their colleagues. It was only hard using that number to actually contact Loki. It was a just simple phone call, really, if one considered asking Loki out on a date a piece-of-cake kind of opportunity. God, why was it so _hard_ to do it? People made phone calls every day and Thor had certainly never experienced a problem with getting in touch with anyone before. Hell, if he were required to call the president right now, he would do it with confidence and perhaps even with a bit of a tongue-in-cheek attitude. He wouldn’t put it past himself, if he was allowed to say so.

Thor hadn't felt so high-strung over reaching out to a man in his entire life. He felt downright timid, like a spooked pubescent kid who'd just discovered that his penis was capable of doing strange, wet and wonderful things in the middle of the night while the rest of his body was asleep.

Thor exhaled loudly, gripping his phone harder, and swept the fingers of his other hand through his hair, noting with surprise that his fingers were trembling ever so slightly. He huffed out a chuckle of disbelief and shook his head at himself.

_Well, Odinson, you're in this deep, aren’t you?_

He was far from too proud to admit that he genuinely _liked_ Loki. There should never be any shame in desiring a person, and there was something about that guy that made Thor experience desire a great deal more than usual. It was not just the beautiful face with the elegant cheekbones and the thin, but soft and so–kissable lips, and the eyes that resembled the deep-green colour of a mountain river during a storm. It was also not just about the tight, perfectly round ass doing all kinds of teasing hidden beneath the dark denim of Loki's normally tight jeans. Remembering those supple, smooth cheeks, so perfect to knead and lick, not to mention the tight, welcoming hole between them, heated Thor’s blood with alarming speed. And then, there was Loki's voice, deep and velvet–sleek, spilling like honey from that dangerous, critical, razor-sharp tongue.

Okay, then, Loki was a beautiful, hot man with the sinuous grace of a dancer that could give Thor a boner even if he dressed up in a potato bag and failed to wash his hair. The thing was, Loki wasn't the first beautiful man that Thor had met and wanted to shag – and eventually, Thor would screw any pretty face that looked at him right, especially at the start of his porn career when, for a while, Thor's life was a string of wild parties and orgastic one-night stands. But the other thing was that Loki was the first man in a long time that made Thor want to stop for a minute and lavish him with romantic attention. Sure, Thor wanted to have sex with Loki, and luckily, he'd had a taste of the man twice – and oh, that had been absolutely fantastic, and Thor was hoping for much more of that in the future – but Thor also wanted to take Loki out for dinner, and listen to him talk about his life, and take him on weekend trips on his Triumph and – oh, shit, he was truly falling for Loki, wasn't he?

The last time Thor had a boyfriend was in college and he felt rusty, almost uncertain at how to proceed. Wait, did he want Loki to be his _boyfriend_? Wow, when had _that_ happened? The thought didn’t freak him out in the last, which was the strangest thing. Was Thor taken aback by the unexpected meanderings of his mind? Absolutely. But he did not feel disturbed, and after many years of enjoying life to the fullest in countless irresponsible ways, it was exciting to be falling in love again.

_Slow down, man, you have to actually call him first._

And how should he do that? He was absolutely clueless in Loki’s presence, never quite certain whether Loki was willing or not. Parts of Loki seemed to be amenable; Thor was sure that Loki would have never allowed him to get as far as Thor had managed to do if Loki hadn’t absolutely wanted to be touched by Thor. But Thor also knew that Loki had an attitude and a wall built high around himself, as well as a serious problem with Thor, and Thor was both excited and scared to resolve the matter on their date, provided that Loki agreed to it for real.

“I guess I'll just have to wing it and hope for the best,” he murmured to himself, smiling as he gathered the necessary courage and finally pressed his thumb down on Loki’s name.

He released a shaky breath and rubbed at his knee with a sweaty palm as he waited for Loki to pick up.

 _Please, pick up_. Oh, if Thor’s fans knew that the aggressive, dominating–top persona they loved so much was actually a nervous wreck over calling a guy that he liked ... Even he was surprised because he’d become so used to being that guy on set and in real life, but Loki had lit a spark inside him and everything was getting turned upside down. The verdict was still out on how hard he was actually falling for the cameraman, but Thor was definitely doing some sort of falling.

_“Hello? This is Loki Laufeyson.”_

The sound of Loki’s voice made Thor’s body buzz in all the nice places and he had to suppress a full–body shiver. Damn, what was it with Loki and his voice? Thor was certain that Loki could read him tax reports all day long, and Thor would still ask him for more. How about Loki reading something to Thor wearing those nerdy glasses – and nothing else?

_Whoah, wrong direction, take a few steps back._

Thor shook his head and assumed the confidence pose, reclining against the back of the sofa in the leisurely manner of a man who was certain of getting his way at all times.

“Hi,” he greeted back. “It’s Thor.”

There was moment’s pause before Loki spoke again. _“Thor. Alright, I’m listening,”_ he said, sounding much too busines–like and detached, his tone clipped and controlled, but still sexy, and Thor knew that if Loki’s attitude had failed to chase him away, Thor was really screwed.

“I like how blunt you get with me,” Thor teased. “You want to just cut right to the chase, huh?”

Loki sighed loudly, but said nothing, waiting for Thor to continue.

Thor got the hint.

“Anyway,” Thor said, trying to be cheerful and hoping it would rub off on Loki a little, “I’m calling because I’d like to ask you out on a date. I believe we’ve spoken about it a couple of days ago, but now I’d like to make it official.”

Loki’s derogatory chuckle spilled into Thor’s ear, making him wince. No, he wouldn’t back down. He understood what Loki was doing and it was not going to work. Thor would punch and crawl through Loki’s defences if there was no other way to get to Loki.

_“And I assume you think I’ll say yes after you insulted me and my failed theatre background? Or am I remembering this all wrong, hm?”_

_Give me strength._

Thor bit his tongue and took a slow, quiet breath. He had to tread patiently with Loki. Loki would use any excuse to get away from Thor. Thor’s radar was never off – Loki definitely found him attractive. The interesting thing was that Loki seemed to be annoyed by the fact that Thor made weak in the knees. Thor dearly wanted to understand the logic behind Loki’s peculiar reasoning.

“I’m really sorry I said that,” Thor responded and he meant it. In retrospect, the fight at the coffee shop was a mistake and partially his fault. He didn’t regret what came afterwards, but he wished he could have taken the insult back. “I was angry, but I didn’t mean what I said. I just, I don’t know, I wanted to provoke you, I guess, and I shouldn’t have done it like that.”

Another pause, this time a bit longer, but Thor waited patiently for Loki to talk again.

After twelve seconds – Thor counted, trying not to freak out – Loki’s voice returned. _“Would you like to make up for it?”_

This couldn’t be good, but if Loki wanted to play a game, Thor would go with it. “Of course.”

 _“I will go on a date with you,”_ Loki spoke softly, the words almost a purr.

Thor grinned.

 _“If you take me to dinner to_ The Romanoff _tomorrow night. This is the condition. No other place will do, and it has to be tomorrow night.”_

  
Thor’s grin faded. Oh, so this was how it was going to be, then? _The Romanoff_ , a Michelin-star restaurant that required bookings six months in advance and a fat wallet. Loki knew it, the little shit, wanting Thor to fail.

Okay, now it was personal.

“It’s a deal,” Thor countered, feeling satisfied because Loki thought he was being so clever and devious, but Thor was one step ahead. Loki didn’t have to know that, now, did he? Thor would make sure that Loki came to meet him tomorrow and left impressed.

“How about I pick you up at eight, baby, how does that sound?” Thor offered, feeling smug and making sure it came across clearly.

Loki chuckled, obviously pleased as punch with himself. It was clear he was trying to humiliate and torment Thor, and it amused Thor to no end.

 _“I’ll text you my address, then, since you’re feeling so confident about getting a table at_ The Romanoff _on such short notice. Good luck with that. But don’t worry, if you fail, I promise to buy you an ice-cream cone and you can consider that as our first and final date.”_

Thor chuckled back. “And if I do get a table, will you do something for me?”

Loki sneered. _“Oh, but of course. If you manage this feat, I’ll dance naked in the moonlight and you can join in.”_

Thor hummed in appreciation. “That’s an appealing image, hmm. But no, you’ll come to my place for dessert. I’d prefer that.”

This time, Loki practically guffawed. _“Sure I will, tiger. Tomorrow at eight.”_

“Tomorrow at eight,” Thor repeated and Loki hung up.

Thor burst into laughter as soon as the call ended, releasing all of the pent-up tension and energy that had been building up inside of him ever since Loki picked up his phone. Thor felt exhilarated, loving the game that Loki was playing, surprising even himself. Oh, thank God for Loki and his conniving brain. This time, Loki’s way of thinking played right into Thor’s hands and Thor would enjoy toning that impressive arrogance and resentment down a notch. He was looking forward to scratching through them to the passion that Loki possessed, but was so reluctant to share unless thoroughly distracted.

Well, Thor would have to clean his apartment today, after all, and the sheets needed changing, anyway. He would hate to be presumptuous, it wouldn’t hurt to be prepared. Loki absolutely hated to allow himself to like Thor. Maybe he didn’t want to date a porn star. But it didn’t matter. Thor was willing to broaden Loki’s horizon.

But first, there was an important phone call that he had to make.

“Hi, Clint, it’s Thor. I’m good, you? Yeah, we should get together again some time. This week? Sure. Yeah, Friday works for me. Oh, hey, listen, is Natasha busy? Great, could you put her on the phone, please? Thanks, man. Natasha, hi! So, it turns out I need a favour.”

.

 

.

 

.

Thor wished that he could record Loki’s look of utter shock, mixed with proper indignation, for posterity.

Thor knew that he looked good dressed in his dark burgundy suit with a white shirt and a proper silk tie in black – Thor had even bothered to put on the dark burgundy vest that came with the suit – but he figured that Loki’s surprise should be credited more to the fact that Thor had come to pick him up on his Triumph than anything else.

“Are you fucking _joking_?” Loki snapped at him, his eyes perusing the motorcycle with distaste. “Don’t you have a car? You could have at least warned me, so I would have taken a cab and met you in front of the restaurant.”

Thor grinned, mighty pleased with himself for being able to ruffle Loki’s feathers. When he first saw Loki waiting for him in front of his apartment building, Thor’s breath hitched in his throat. He didn’t know if Loki was actually taking the date seriously or if he had just dressed up for the fun of it, to prove a point that made sense only to Loki, but Loki looked damn _fine_ in his dark green ensemble, all sleek lines and elegance, the material of the suit clinging to him like a second skin. His pitch-black hair was slicked back to perfection, leaving no curl unattended, and he looked like he meant business. Thor loved the look, but he was glad to shove Loki’s austere attitude aside, which was the main reason he’d opted for the Triumph instead of a car he didn’t known, but could have rented just to impress his date.

“Where would be the fun in that?” Thor replied, giving Loki a cheeky wink and offering him the spare helmet.

Loki huffed and threw his hands in the air, a picture of adorable despair.

“First of all, assuming that, somehow, we’re actually eating somewhere nice tonight, I don’t want to be sporting helmet hair. And second of all, bikes are just so _crass_.”

Thor chuckled. He didn’t want to remind Loki that Loki’s alternative to not eating at The Romanoff was gelato. It was reassuring that Loki wanted to have dinner at all, no matter the place.

“Which translates into – I’m afraid to climb on the bike? Or maybe you get all tingly thinking about having to sit so close to me and hug me around the waist for several miles, is that it?”

If glares could kill, Thor would be dead by now, and most probably from an overkill, stabbed through his chest a thousand times with sharp, poisonous daggers. Maybe he went too far, too soon. Now, Loki would stomp off and Thor could only blame himself for the disappointment. _Shit._

To Thor’s surprise, Loki snatched the helmet from his hands and pushed it on his head in defiance.

“Fuck you, Thor,” he said with silver-cold calmness. “I’m ordering the most expensive meal on the menu, along with some nice archive wine, even if you take me to some cheap bistro, which is probably the case anyway. In which case, I intend to take home half of their food. I hope you haven’t been saving money _for a car_.”

Thor laughed out loud, both out of relief and because Loki’s fiery attitude really got him going. He reminded Thor of thunders, and Thor loved thunders.

Loki plopped himself behind him, snaking his long arms around his stomach and squeezing hard on purpose. Thor knew that Loki had some very nice, lean muscles sticking to his gorgeous body, and it didn’t come as a surprise that he had quite a grip on him, too.

“Hmm, I like that, your arms feel so nice,” Thor said just to spite him, making sure that the little purr he made was heard and noted.

“Ugh,” Loki countered and loosened his grip. “Just drive, asshole.”

Thor relished every moment of the drive. It started with Loki’s palpable tension pressed against his back and he could imagine Loki’s rigid and composed posture. Thor was happy, however, that after a couple of miles, Loki began to relax. Loki’s arms around him softened, his chest leaning against Thor’s back casually, and at some point, Loki’s hands landed on Thor’s hips, clutching gently at the belt. It made Thor’s breathing shallow and his heartbeat quicken, and by the time they arrived at _The Romanoff_ , he’d had to start imagining all sorts of nasty scenarios to calm down the raging boner. It wouldn’t do to put Loki off too soon; the evening had only just begun.

Thor had barely parked the bike when Loki jumped off the vehicle, snatching his helmet off his head and staring at the restaurant in wonder.

“No way,” he said, shaking his head. “We’re really going to that pizza place down the street, aren’t we?”

Thor took Loki’s helmet and placed it on the bike next to his. He motioned to the valet, gave the young man his name and the keys for the Triumph, and focused back on Loki, who was looking at him as if Thor had grown a second nose.

“What?” Thor asked, making his face appear entirely casual and innocent.

Loki narrowed his eyes. “I still don’t believe you. It’s just not possible.”

Thor sighed. “Ah, ye of little faith. And remember, you promised to have dessert at my place if it turned out we were eating at _The Romanoff_ , after all.”

Loki hissed under his breath. “Fuck.”

Thor walked over to Loki and traced his fingers through his soft hair. It made Thor wonder what sort of hair products Loki used to avoid the stickiness, but still keep his hair in place, smelling like vanilla. Damn, Thor wanted to sniff his hair and caress it with his lips.

Loki jumped away as if he’d just been bitten by a snake.

“Calm down,” Thor said, lifting his hands in surrender. “Your hair’s messy. Let me fix it for you.”

“No, thank you,” Loki responded with an adamant tone, starting to comb his hair with his own fingers.

“Come on, Loki,” Thor asked, trying to sound gentle and just a little bit pleading. “This is supposed to be a date. Let’s act like it, can we? I’d like this evening to be nice for the both of us. I promise to behave.”

Loki shrugged his shoulders, the line of his lips tense. “Date slash retribution, don’t forget it.”

Thor said nothing to that, biting his tongue to remain patient. If it had been any other guy, Thor would have walked away by now. But this wasn’t just any guy; it was Loki, who was making him feel all sorts of wonderful things and whose snarky attitude did surprisingly exciting things to Thor’s libido.

Loki rolled his eyes. “ _Fine_. But don’t get greedy, you understand?” he said, pointing a stern finger at Thor.

Thor flashed him a brilliant smile and began to caress the streaks of Loki’s hair, arranging them in place, but mostly just enjoying the experience of touching Loki in this soft, strangely intimate way. Loki lifted his eyes, looking at him with a bemused expression, his lips parting ever so slightly. Was he doing it on purpose? It was definitely working. His long eyelashes looked tantalising up close, enhanced by just a touch of clear mascara, it seemed, and Thor hooked his fingers in his hair, keeping them in place. It delighted him that Loki had gone to all that trouble for their date.

“Okay, maybe just a _little_ bit greedy,” he murmured and nudged Loki’s nose with his with a playful gesture before sliding his lips against Loki’s, releasing a shuddering breath through his nose.

For a moment, Loki’s entire body tensed and although his lips stayed attached to Thor’s, he took half a step back, ready to bolt. Thor brushed the tip of his tongue against Loki’s lower lip, carefully, tenderly, trying not to scare Loki away, and it paid off – Loki moved back towards him, his hands cupping Thor’s elbows, his lips parting to allow Thor’s tongue entrance. Thor’s tongue slipped against Loki’s smoothly, the kiss deepening, eliciting a barely-audible moan from Loki’s throat.

As if startled by his own aroused voice, Loki broke the kiss and removed himself from Thor, smoothing the non-existent creases on his jacket.

“I’m curious about whether you’re just bluffing or not,” Loki said with a clear voice and pointed his chin towards the entrance.

“Let’s find out then,” Thor said with a wink, leading the way. He tried to hold the door for Loki, but another glare told him it hadn’t been such a good idea, after all, so he stepped in first.

“I have a reservation for two on the name Odinson,” he explained to the hostess.

The hostess smiled. “Of course, Mr Odinson, your table is on the private terrace. Right this way, please.”

Loki was gaping at Thor, clearly struggling with taking in the situation. Thor chuckled and took him by one hand, leading him through the restaurant as they followed the brisk steps of the hostess.

The inside of _The Romanoff_ was a place of opulent elegance, designed like a Roman labyrinth with the kitchen placed right in its middle. The guests were taken to their private dining rooms and pressed a button when they were ready to be taken back outside. The dining rooms varied in size and each one was a world of its own, differing in colour, style and even music that could be personalised to appease the guests’ tastes. The whole place was a beautiful feast for the eyes, although it seemed a little complicated for Thor’s taste, but people loved it, enjoying the mystery, the architecture and the food that was Natasha’s version of haute couture for the Russian cuisine.

There were also private terraces if one desired to have a romantic dining experience outside, and one of them had been reserved for Thor’s date with Loki. Thor wondered which important person had to be ditched for this great favour, but he didn’t worry about it because Natasha lived life and conducted business by her own rules and never did anything against her will.

“ _How?_ ” Loki whispered on their way to their designated terrace, tugging on Thor’s hand a little.

Thor smiled. “Natasha Romanoff, the owner of this place, is married to one of my good friends, Clint, and I’ve known Clint since high school, so it was no trouble asking them to do this for me. They run the place together now. It was a lucky coincidence that you wanted to screw up our date by choosing this place.”

He looked back at Loki and grinned as he was met by a petulant pout and a glare.

The terrace looked amazing. Thor stopped at the threshold, still happily holding Loki’s hand, and regarded the terrace with satisfaction. It was the ultimate place for a perfect first date. In one corner, there was a mahogany dining table, set up with porcelain plates with gilded edges, gold stainless-steel cutlery, lead crystal glasses and a candlestick with three rose-scented candles. He knew all that because Natasha had explained it to him over the phone, also suggesting a menu, unless “the boyfriend”, as she had added teasingly, wanted to order something else.

In the other corner was a red chaise lounge heaped with red, royal blue and golden cushions. A carved mahogany coffee table stood in front of it. That was Russian luxury in all its glory and Thor was happy to note that Loki was deeply impressed by his surroundings.

“It’s to enjoy the dessert while sitting close to each other, _not_ anything else,” Natasha had warned him about the chaise lounge. “I will know if you’ve desecrated my terrace, Thor.”

Thor quirked a little smile at the memory.

“Please be seated, gentlemen,” the hostess offered. “Your waiter for the evening will be with your shortly. If you need anything at all, you are welcome to press the button by the door at any time.”

Thor and Loki sat down in opposite chairs, and Thor regarded Loki with a smug smirk.

“Is this okay?”

Loki chuckled, just a hint of sarcasm lacing his voice. “It would be useless to pretend that this place is anything but perfection. Nicely done, Thor, I’m impressed.” He lowered his chin and looked at Thor from under his brows. “I can’t wait to see the menu.”

This time, it was Thor’s turn to chuckle. “Don’t worry, there are no cheap dishes on _The Romanoff_ ’s menu. If I might make a suggestion, though – Natasha herself composed a menu for us, as a sort of surprise and a gift. If you trust her, or me, for that matter, we can choose her menu, or we can just order whatever you want.”

Loki tapped at his chin. “Hmm. Did she take the prices into consideration while assembling the menu because you’re a friend?”

Thor rolled his eyes playfully. “Of course not. Giving us a free table is the only privilege she’s extended for this evening.”

Loki nodded thoughtfully. “Smart woman, I like the sound of her. Alright, then. Since I’m a complete stranger to Russian cuisine, I consent to being surprised by your lovely friend Natasha.”

When the waiter came, Thor simply confirmed Natasha’s menu. Before the man left, they ordered drinks. They both wanted low-alcohol beverages for starters, so Thor ordered a Medovukha, while Loki opted for a Tolstoy Tang. To Thor’s amusement, Loki turned out to be a complete lightweight because by the time their food came, Loki was putting in a request for another Tolstoy Tang cocktail in quite a chirpy mood.

Loki’s inhibitions seemed to have lowered in the presence of delicious food and alcohol, and it was easier to get him to talk about himself than Thor had anticipated.

_Well, how about that._

Loki confessed to Thor that he enjoyed reading very much, especially classical literature, plays and poetry prominent in his life. He was currently revisiting the Greek tragedies because he just felt like it. Did Thor know _Lysistrata_? Thor vaguely remembered hearing the title at some point, but not much beyond that, so he earned himself an exact summary with an accompanying analysis of the play. Thor didn’t mind it by far – he loved the sound of Loki’s smooth voice narrating everything with such a natural appeal, the vowels gliding off his tongue, the consonants rolling off it in constant invitation.

Loki also loved listening to piano music, but had never bothered to play an instrument himself. He wasn’t a snob, though: any kind of rock music was fine to him and he loved attending concerts with his best friend Sigyn. He had a brother, Býleistr, who used to be a real dick and the king of jerks, apparently, but then he met Loki’s best friend and married her, even, so the brothers had a good relationship now and Býleistr wasn’t bothered that Loki worked for a professional porn company. Loki’s mom, Fárbauti, still hoped that her baby boy would return to the theatre, but Loki was so over that he hadn’t even been to a play in over a year. Thor doubted very much that Loki didn’t love the theatre anymore; it was probably just a defence mechanism on Loki’s part, but Thor didn’t press him on the matter any further.

Loki gave into an adorable hiccup and ordered another Tolystoy Tang.

When Thor asked about the father, Loki’s face darkened considerably and he muttered something about being named after his father. Loptr was the name he was given at birth, but nobody had ever called him that; he’d always been Loki. The name was on his ID and driver’s licence, so why the hell had his parents bothered with Loptr, really? Thor had no answer for that.

“Fuck my father,” Loki whispered and then continued on enthusiastically about his mother, a college professor by profession (and Thor was really not surprised that her field was literature), making homemade jewellery as a hobby and owning two blue pet budgies. Loki himself didn’t want a pet. When he was a kid, he was devastated after their family dog, Fenrir, passed away.

Loki clearly loved his mother, but had a serious problem with his father, and for now, Thor didn’t want to nudge Loki in that direction, although it surprised him how much he cared about Loki being hurt inside. Thor wanted to move Loki to the chaise lounge and just cuddle with him, but he also didn’t want Loki to stop talking now that he was on a roll, so he urged Loki to tell him more about himself.

Thor also learned that Loki was born in Iceland and spent the first five years of his life there, until his father’s company – and oh, how he said the word father, with such venom and ache meshed into one emotion – became international and they moved to New York. Loki always spoke Icelandic with his mom, but used English everywhere else. He tried to teach Thor a few swear words and they laughed hard over it. It was the first time that Thor had seen Loki so loosened up and _happy_. He wanted this to last forever, for time to stop and for them to never leave this wonderful terrace.

“What about you?” Loki asked Thor, giggling as he took a slurp – the loud slurp so delightfully out of character for the composed, elegant Loki – of the cocktail and popped a delicious pirozhok in his mouth.

The responsible thing to do would be to ban Loki from so much as looking at another alcoholic drink for the rest of the evening, but Loki was being so talkative and open in his tipsy state, and Thor would let him have just one more, and then Loki would be cut off, no doubt. Just one more, yes, that sounded fair.

Thor confided his own interests to Loki, talking about playing basketball with his buddies once a week and loving adrenaline-based activities, like parachuting and bungee jumping. Yes, Thor had done all of that several times, and more. He loved to travel and it was lucky that Tony liked to go to festivals in other countries, presenting the short movies and meeting foreign porn stars and porn directors. In about five years, Thor confessed, he would be ready to quit porn. He didn’t have a plan beyond that, but he might finally make use of his degree.

Would Loki think about going on a camping trip with him? Thor loved the outdoors and camping was one of his favourite ways to spend the holidays. He would build a warm fire for Loki, they could toast marshmallows over it and tell each horror stories. Thor could take his guitar with him – and Loki’s eyes bulged out at the fact that Thor played an actual instrument – and then,

“Who knows what might happen in the tent at the end of the evening?”

Loki rolled his eyes and smirked, but said that he would think about it, so he didn’t outright refuse the proposal. It made Thor’s stomach bubble with excitement.

Yes, Thor Odinson was his real name. Oh God, was his father’s name _really_ Odin Odinson? It _was_. Loki couldn’t stop laughing at that for a while and Thor looked at him in wonder, delighted from seeing Loki so loose and open and happy. Oh yes, Thor was definitely falling in love, crushing towards that state, more likely.  
Finally, they returned to the previous topic of Thor’s real name. Most porn stars used monikers, but Thor had always wanted to remain genuine. He was not ashamed of his life and he wanted the world to know that, although a lot of fans tended to assume that Thor Odinson was just a porn name.

Thor’s parents had a horse-breeding farm, which included a riding school, the domain of Thor’s mother, Frigga, and a series of meadows and fields where a yearly equestrian competition was held. Loki was in awe of Thor having been brought up on a farm, but he was interested in other things about Thor’s life, especially focusing on Thor’s relationship with his father.

Thor’s father – Thor just called him dad, which, by the look on Loki’s face, seemed odd to Loki – accepted his lifestyle in private, but he had a cover story for whenever someone asked him about the eldest son. In reality, Thor was a porn star, but unofficially, he was travelling the globe as a tourist guide. Well, bless dad for trying, at least. He didn’t expect a man of dad’s highly–traditional calibre and Catholic background to not be embarrassed by his son’s career. Perhaps not embarrassed, but it was definitely not something to flaunt to family friends.

Had it always been like this? No, when Thor came out to his family, they were shocked, but they got over it in a few weeks. When he told them about the porn, though, dad didn’t talk to him for months. Mom accepted it quickly, just as she had always accepted all of the facts about her children, with a mother’s warm, tender care and affection. Dad was a different kind of person. And then, the accident happened. Thor’s younger siblings, the twins – Balder and Hod, Thor supplied – were in a car accident. Balder died upon impact; Hod was in a coma for weeks and woke up blind for life, the damage irreparable, the poor kid blaming himself for being the driver. It had been a devastating tragedy, but while such things broke some families apart, it brought theirs closer. Now, dad was immensely, sometimes overly protective, of Thor and Hod. He called Thor almost every day, regularly keeping in touch.

It had been two years, now. All was well again, but an emptiness remained that would never be filled. Balder was a unique human being; he would always be missed.

Thor smiled sadly and regarded Loki’s pensive look.

“I’m sorry, Loki, this is sad stuff. I’ll stop.”

Loki shook his head. “No, please, don’t. I’m just ... I’m very sorry for your loss, Thor. But thanks for telling me the story. I appreciate it.”

“Thank you, Loki,” Thor replied, reaching across the table and placing his hand on top of Loki’s.

Loki turned his hand over and slid his fingers between Thor’s. Thor really, _really_ liked this tipsy, sympathetic Loki that managed to crawl over the protective wall when the brain’s guard was down.

“Since you shared, I should share too, about my, uh, father,” Loki said.

“You really don’t have to, Loki. It’s not a quid pro quo kind of thing, Loki.”

Loki’s forehead creased. “I want to, though. I don’t talk about this, ever, but ... Well, when I came out, just before going to college, he kicked me out and told me to never come back. Mom had always been supportive of me and my choices, though, so much so that she divorced my father within a year. She really loved him, I know, and still, she ... For me, she ... Because of me.”

Loki paused for a moment, swallowing hard, and it looked as if he was holding back tears, but Thor didn’t dare to interrupt.

“I’ve always blamed myself for ruining their marriage. My father said to me, on the day that I told them about being gay, that he wished I’d never been born. At times, I still believe that he might be right. But fuck him, he’s an idiot, so those dark thoughts only pop by on really bad days now. I’ve grown up since then.”

Loki huffed a mirthless laugh. “Anyway, he actually visited me in college once. I guess he thought that maybe he should give his son a chance, and I was so glad to see him. We went for coffee and in the middle of our awkward conversation, my boyfriend at the time saw me though the window of the coffee shop, came by and gave me a quick peck on the lips. In front of my father, imagine that. Well, it’s been seven years since father and I last spoke. He didn’t even come to Leistr’s wedding because I was the best man, and I would have been there, anyway. Ta-da, fin.”

Thor squeezed his hand, their thumbs playing. “Oh, Loki ...”

“Don’t,” Loki snapped. “Your brother died. My father is just a _dickhead_. There’s really no need to feel sorry about my non-existent relationship with him. In any event, Karma’s a nice bitch, or rather, his new wife is, or so Leistr tells me. Skaði’ll probably eat him alive at some point and I think she’s kind of brilliant.”

Loki downed the rest of his cocktail in one go. “I need coffee, Thor,” he said after a few moments of silence. “I don’t think these cocktails are low alcohol. That, or the vodka is strong. Please, Thor, a large cup of coffee, and I’m absolutely ready for dessert.”

Thor was grateful that Loki confided in him so much. He knew that without the alcohol, Loki would have remained mum about his life for much longer, or might even never have brought it up. Loki gave him the truth and to Thor, it was a real treasure. He felt close to Loki now and everything made so much more sense, why Loki was so aloof and picky with men, why it was so hard for him to let his guard down and be himself.

Thor cleared his throat, hoping that Loki wouldn’t mind the suggestion after the intimate, serious moment they’d shared.

“How about a cup of coffee at my place? We could ask the waiter to wrap the dessert for us. Actually, desserts, plural. You did promise, but nah, I won’t hold you to it.”

Loki stared at him, tapping his fingers against the table. He was making Thor so nervous, it felt almost like stage fright. His chest felt constricted with the pressure of expectation.

“You know what?” Loki said. “Fuck it. Let’s go to your place.”

Thor released a breath of relief and grinned.


	2. Part II

“Very nice,” Loki said when Thor unlocked the door of his loft and invited his date in.

Thor had helped Loki hop off the Triumph and Loki hadn’t let go off his hand since. Thor wasn’t certain whether Loki was aware of their fingers entwining or not, but he was sure as hell not going to comment on it. Instead, he squeezed Loki’s fingers gently, cracking a proud smile.

“Thanks,” he replied, swinging their clasped hands a little, like an excited kid at the playground.

He’d been saving for such an apartment for six years, three of which he’d spent working as a porn star. It was a great thing that the pay was generous and getting higher with his rising celebrity status in the industry, or he would never have been able to afford it.

Loki started to explore the loft with Thor in tow and Thor was happy to answer his questions about the apartment.

Thor’s apartment was on the sixth floor of an eleven-floor building, all the windows of the flat facing the river and turned to the south. The building was built in 1891, all high ceilings and wide windows, and it used to be some kind of factory. The vintage feel was still there, but the building had been completely modernized. The residents had a full-time doorman, an elevator, a garage, a laundry room, a rooftop deck and even a small gym. It was not a bad place to live.

“I live in a studio apartment and you have a fucking doorman. It’s nice to be you,” Loki commented, his lips curling in a smile as he flopped himself on the sofa in Thor’s living room, letting go of Thor’s hand in the process. Thor felt the loss, tucking his empty hand into one of the pockets of his pants.

“I mean, I could afford better,” Loki added, “but I guess I’ve become attached to that quaint little place. I’ve lived there since I graduated from college.”

“Are you sentimental, Loki? Frankly, I’m shocked,” Thor offered with a smirk.

“Fuck you,” Loki responded, but he did so with an accompanying giggle, still seeming like a real, playful darling in his semi-inebriated state. Or rather, Loki was quite drunk, his composure felled by a few Russian cocktails.

He stood up on slightly wobbly legs and pointed a finger at Thor.

“Go make me coffee, Thor, and in the meantime, I want to see your bedroom.”

Thor’s pulse accelerated at the words, working hard to pump all the blood down south.

“Oh yeah?” he teased, raising one eyebrow flirtatiously.

Loki nodded, swaying in an endearing way, so adorably awkward when drunk, but still delightfully sharp and strangely elegant.

“Yes. I imagine it to be some sort of sex dungeon. You’ve done some kinky shit for Tony and I wonder if that has translated into your private life.” He grinned. “All these graphic novels and comics and science books on your shelves are deceiving, I’m sure, because I know you’re no altar boy, or a nerd.” He grimaced his eyebrows tilting in quick contemplation, and added, “I think.”

Thor burst into laughter. “Oh, trust me, I _am_ pretty much a nerd, but hey, just because I like to fuck doesn’t mean I have a sex dungeon. That’s just too much work for something that should be simply enjoyable.”

“We’ll see,” Loki said with a purr, shedding his green jacket off his shoulders with a wink and loosening his tie before he began to climb the stairs to Thor’s bedroom. “Don’t make me wait for that promised cup of coffee, Thor. Make it ... large.”

Was that an innuendo of sorts? “Shit,” Thor whispered after Loki’s retreating figure that promised sin and decadence, making Thor’s crotch grow painfully tight in an instant.

Thor couldn’t decide whether Loki actually wanted to drink coffee or not. Maybe Thor should just follow him and ravage the shit out of that taunting siren, just like he’d been dreaming of doing ever since Loki’s fingers touched Thor’s cock on the fateful day of the famous interview, and even before that when Loki was still nothing but a devilishly handsome stranger to him, giving Thor sexy ideas every time they passed each other in the filming studio’s hallways.

Thor looked towards the kitchen and decided that coffee could definitely wait. He didn’t want to have sex with Loki while Loki was drunk, but he would make sure to sober Loki up with hot kisses and then, he would get another taste of that perfect ass.

Thor ran up the stairs and burst into his bedroom, not caring how ridiculously desperate that made him look.

He was surprised to find Loki curled up on the double bed, hugging a pillow to his chest, wearing only his shirt and black boxer briefs, murmuring incoherent thoughts to himself.

Thor smiled at the adorable image of a cocktail-woozy Loki having given up and drifted into sleep, appearing so vulnerable and sweet. Thor still had a raging hard-on, but he was also experiencing a powerful desire to simply hold Loki in his arms and sleep with him, just sleep, savouring the feel and smell of Loki under his sheets.

Thor stripped quickly, leaving only his underwear on. He moved Loki gently to get the quilt off the bed and cover him with it. Then, Thor slipped under the quilt and slid next to Loki, arranging his body so that Loki’s head was now resting on Thor’s chest, his arm draped over Thor’s stomach.

Thor hugged Loki closed to himself, settling his hands on his smooth back, and sighed in pleasure.

If this was the end of their first date, then Thor was definitely not complaining about it.

He kissed the top of Loki’s head and soon, Thor was asleep, the subtle scent of Loki’s shampooed hair the last thing on his mind.

.

 

.

 

.

Thor woke up in the middle of the night to Loki panting against his neck, still sleeping, but no less vigorous for it in dry-humping against Thor's thigh.

Thor was immediately awake, and so was his dick.

“Oh, fuck ... Loki,” he sighed, instantly overwhelmed by the thought that Loki was seeking him out unconsciously to slake his lust. Loki was probably having naughty dreams and Thor decided that they must have been spurred on by Thor’s closeness to Loki, the warmth and smell of another person lying next to him appealing to Loki’s hormones. Boy, was Thor glad that the person lying next to Loki was him.

Thor had a feeling that Loki would resent him if he woke up to discover that he’d come all over himself and Thor while unaware of it and would somehow blame Thor for it, touchy as he could be, so Thor decided to gently wake him up, as much as it pained him to stop the mouth-watering image and sensations of Loki rubbing his crotch against Thor.

He shook Loki gently by the shoulders, repeating his name against Loki’s ears, until Loki moaned and his eyes finally blinked open.

“What?” he slurred, only half aware of himself and his surroundings. He rubbed at his eyes with his palms and his gaze widened, his brain finally catching up. “Thor?”

Then, Loki’s brain caught up some more. He wasn’t drunk anymore, that much was clear.

_Yes, Loki, your cock is on fire and needs to be taken care of._

Thor smiled at him softly, cupping his cheek with one hand, leaning on one elbow. “Hey, you.”

“ _Oh, God_ ,” Loki whined, appearing mortified and on the verge of retreating inside himself, then running away from Thor, but Thor would have none of it.

He decided to take his chances, come hell or high water, and pulled Loki in for a deep kiss, meshing their chests together. Loki’s lips released a few words of protest, but they were drowned by Thor’s insistent mouth before their meaning could manifest itself coherently.

“Stay with me. Please,” Thor whispered against Loki’s lips, looking straight into his eyes.

Loki released a ragged breath, shivering under Thor’s touch. “I haven’t done this in a long time,” he confessed quietly, looking down in embarrassment.

“We don’t have to do anything, we can just sleep. But if we decide to do something, then I promise to be gentle, okay?”

Thor pressed a soft kiss against Loki’s forehead, caressing his shoulders to comfort him. He could hardly recognise himself, especially this curious amount of restraint that he was able to exercise upon himself for the sake of pleasing Loki. The old Thor would have only cared about having a good time and fucking a hot, willing guy. The new Thor cared about Loki and if all Loki wanted to do was cuddle before sleep, then that was what they were going to do, despite Thor’s dick thirsting for something else entirely, twitching in pain.

Oh, shit. Maybe he wasn’t just falling for Loki. Maybe he was already there, having crushed down hard at Loki’s feet, feeling all too happy about it.

Loki looked up. “I should warn you that I’ve only been with a handful of men, and I’ve had no one-night stands in my entire life. I don’t know why I’m not able to just indulge myself, but clearly, I can’t commit to having sex with someone unless I can, you know, _commit_ , so ... Fuck, I have trust issues, Thor. You don’t want that. You should find someone worth your time, someone more like you.”

Thor hugged Loki’s face with his hands, making Loki look at him. “Damn it, Loki, I know what I am. I’m a porn star and there are some stereotypes about porn stars. I used to be all of those stereotypes, but people change, and so have I. I don’t want a night-stand with you. It’s not enough for me. I don’t want to just fuck you, although I’d be a liar if I said that I didn’t want it at some point. Well, we have actually fucked twice already, haven’t we? But I want _more_. I’m new at this, Loki, but it feels so easy and natural to do this with you.”

Loki narrowed his eyes and Thor was given no warning before Loki slapped Thor’s hands away from his face and pushed against Thor’s chest, making Thor fall back on the bed.

“You absolute _fucker_ ,” Loki snapped. “You perfect, smooth son of a fucking _bitch_!”

“What the hell, Loki?” Thor shot back.

Thor didn’t know what to expect, but he had definitely not expected Loki to straddle him and smash his lips against Thor’s in a bruising kiss.

Just like that, Thor’s entire body ignited, electric sparks rushing across his skin wherever Loki touched him. They kissed like madmen, teeth nipping at lips and necks, tongues rolling around each other and licking at ear lobes, exploring and tasting and claiming, leaving behind damp, pebbled skin.

“Do you like your shirt?” Thor rasped, leaving a trail of gentle bites down Loki’s chin, his blood singing at the sound of Loki’s loud, sinful moans.

“What?” Loki choked out. “Yes. I think so. _Yes._ Fuck, Thor.”

That answer was not about the shirt at all. Thor’s fingers had slipped beneath it, tracing a path up Loki’s stomach, finding Loki’s peaked nipples and rubbing at them until Loki grew entirely incoherent.

“I’ll buy you a new shirt, baby, I promise, exactly like this one.”

“What?” Loki repeated, his mind obviously clouded by lust and currently disabled to form more complex word patterns.

Thor pulled his hands from underneath Loki’s shirt and latched onto the material, ripping it apart with great satisfaction to reveal Loki’s lean chest, dark green buttons flying everywhere.

“You idiot!” Loki yelped.

Thor made him swallow the anger by kissing him again, removing the remnants of the torn shirt from Loki’s body, delighting in the heat and smoothness of creamy skin pulsing beneath his fingers.

Loki broke the kiss, gasping for breath. He grabbed at Thor’s face, leaning his forehead against Thor’s cheek.

“Fuck me,” he breathed. “Fuck me with your cock this time. Please, I want it.”

Thor trembled, anchoring his fingers in Loki’s messy hair. “You’re not just saying that, are you? You sure you want it?”

Loki afforded him a glare. “I told you to _fuck me_. I don’t want you to be all noble right now. It’s not what I need or want. What I want is your cock inside my ass, or is that too much for you to compreh – _oomph_!”

Loki made his blood boil at last and there was no going back now. Thor shoved Loki on his back, going straight for the underwear and pulling it off. He did the same with his own boxer briefs, enjoying Loki’s heated gaze upon him, the quick pants coming from Loki’s perfect mouth making him feel drunk with desire. Both of them finally naked, Thor pushed Loki’s legs apart, kneeling between his thighs.

“Damn, you’re _gorgeous_ ,” Thor whispered, leaving caresses from Loki’s ankles to Loki’s hips slowly, taking in every inch of skin that he felt underneath his fingertips, soaking in the shivers and moans that Loki gifted to him. That voice was going to be the end of him one day.

The sight of Loki’s cock was a joy, the shaft long and just the right amount of thick. It made Thor’s mouth water with anticipation.

Thor left Loki’s side only to get the lube and condoms from the top drawer of his nightstand, and then returned between Loki’s outstretched arms and parted legs quickly, grinding their leaking cocks together, making both of them swallow down their moans with devouring lips. Thor started to kiss down Loki’s throat, exploring and tasting, drunk on the tantalising aroma of Loki’s skin and the feel of Loki’s trembling limbs clutching around his body like needy vines. Thor’s tongue found Loki’s nipples, lavishing them with attention, Loki writhing underneath him helplessly, pulling at Thor’s hair fervently.

Thor licked a straight line down Loki’s stomach with the pointed tip of his tongue, nipping at the spot just below Loki’s belly button, smiling at Loki’s hoarse yelp and hot, whispered pleas for _more, please, more_. In that moment, Thor felt and knew that he would give Loki the world and the stars if Loki asked for them, and the thought alone made Thor whimper against Loki’s hip, his cock pulsing with burning need.

Thor uncapped the bottle of the warming lube – newly bought, and only the best for Loki – and poured a generous amount on his fingers. Loki’s spine lifted from the bed and arched beautifully when Thor began to massage Loki’s perineum while taking the head of Loki’s cock inside his mouth, groaning at the welcome musky taste.

Loki’s complete surrender was a thing of heart-wrenching beauty. Thor felt blessed when he inserted his index finger inside Loki, the passage contracting around him with swift, small pulses, accepting the intrusion. It was wonderful to be able to tear a man apart without having to worry about camera angles or taking strategic breaks in between takes to correct this thing or that; it was genuine, and raw, and so fucking hot. Thor took Loki’s cock further down his throat and slid his middle finger alongside the one already rubbing at Loki’s channel, going straight for Loki’s prostrate this time.

Loki sobbed and shoved his fingers through his own hair, shaking and wanton, his head dancing on the pillow in frantic motions.

Thor swallowed around Loki’s cock and added a third finger, which caused Loki to tighten his thighs around Thor’s shoulders and drop his feet on Thor’s shoulder-blades, filling the room with loud gasps and moans.

“ _Fuck, fuck, fuck_ , “ Loki sputtered with a husky voice, so wonderfully undone, and Thor released his cock from his mouth, his fingers continuing to torment Loki’s bundle of nerves.

“God, Thor, I can’t – you have to fuck me now, I can’t take it anymore,” Loki begged, making the effort of sitting up and crushing his mouth against Thor’s, dislodging Thor’s fingers from his ass in the process.

Ending the kiss abruptly, Loki fell to his side, his back facing Thor, his face turned towards him. Loki bit at his lower lip like a true tease, lowering his delicate eyelashes like an innocent virgin, and Thor just about lost it. He hurried to put a condom on his cock, greasing it with the lube, hissing at the minimum amount of friction, and flopped himself behind Loki, gluing his chest to Loki’s back, their sweat mingling.

“I’m going to fuck you so hard,” Thor promised with a low, hoarse voice and positioned the head of his cock at Loki’s entrance.

“Fuck, _yes_ ,” Loki agreed, lifting his leg for a better position, his eyes closing and lips parting.

He grabbed at Thor’s hair and pulled him down for a messy kiss. Thor took the opportunity to push the head of his cock inside Loki’s hot hole, absorbing the deep moan that burst from Loki’s throat.

“Just do it,” Loki rasped against Thor’s chin. “In one go, please, I don’t want slow. I’m fucking sure,” he added quickly, anticipating Thor’s question and answering it with desperation.

Thor grunted, grabbing Loki by one shoulder, and shoved his entire cock inside in one long thrust. Loki contracting around him felt surreal, so tight and blazing and spasming around the intrusion, making Thor choke out a frantic sob. It matched Loki’s own perfectly.

Thor stilled, trying not to come so soon. He let go of Loki’s shoulder and slid a trembling hand under Loki’s lifted leg. Loki’s fingers found his, their digits entwining in a tight grip, and Loki pressed Thor’s hand against his chest, grinding against Thor. Thor groaned at the sensation, his cock feeling hot and snug wedged inside Loki’s perfect hole.

“Move. Please, move,” Loki demanded and Thor swivelled his hips the next moment, giving them both what they needed.

Thor groaned, the friction gripping his entire cock feeling like electric sparks dancing across his dick. The first thrust was always special, but this time, it was even more so. It was fascinating how much of a difference caring about someone created, because the electric sparks shot throughout Thor’s entire body.

Thor was finally fucking Loki and he was _so happy_. He could hardly believe it himself.

Thor wanted to let go entirely and become lost in the overwhelming sensations of holding Loki so close to his skin, piercing him with swift shoves, keeping them connected through sheer pleasure. But Thor also wanted to make Loki happy, so he focused, keeping his thrusts hard, but shallow, turning his hips until Loki whined loudly and Thor knew that he had found Loki’s sweet spot.

Thor kept the same pace adamantly, determined to hit Loki’s prostate on every thrust, robbing his beautiful siren of all coherent thoughts and bleeding his tongue dry of every single word, wishing to leave Loki with nothing but moans and slurred whimpers for more.

It was torment for Thor not to plunge all the way inside, but this was not porn – this was personal and special, and he wanted Loki to remember their first time forever.

Loki was almost crushing Thor’s fingers, as if needing something to hold on for dear life.

“It’s okay, baby,” Thor panted against his cheek, “I don’t want you to ... to hold back. Let me hear you, come on, baby ... show me how good this feels.”

Thor nipped at his earlobe and Loki released a loud, broken sob. Loki’s hole trembled around Thor’s cock and Thor groaned, his whole body twitching.

He increased the pace, keeping his fucking torturously shallow, and Loki’s control broke entirely. He began to writhe against Thor and he was not silent anymore. Every thrust coaxed a sound of him, filling the room with openly sinful moans and encouraging grunts and devastated wails of overwhelming pleasure.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Loki rasped out, arching his neck back, pressing his cheek against Thor’s forehead, “you’re going to kill me.”

Thor chuckled, leaving a peck on Loki’s nose, finally plunging a little deeper, for which Loki rewarded him with a wanton sob.

“Do you like it, baby?” Thor asked, kissing Loki’s lips. “Does it feel good for you, my cock in your ass? Tell me how good it feels.”

In answer, Loki grabbed at Thor’s hair and pulled him down for a thorough kiss. He clenched around Thor’s cock while their tongues were sliding against each other, stealing a deep moan from Thor’s lips.

“Tease,” Thor growled.

“Go deep,” Loki commanded, sounding completely out of breath. “I need to come. Thor, please.”

“Everything for you,” Thor murmured against Loki’s lips and finally let go. “Together, okay?”

Loki barely managed to nod as Thor began to assail his body at high speed, his thrusts deep and precise.

The chafing of Loki’s inner walls around his cock was perfection and Thor was nearing his climax with amazing speed. He started stroking Loki’s dick in the same relentless rhythm, Loki’s hand assisting him fervently.

Thor could feel it, the heat boiling in his loins, sending shooting stars through his cock. His mind was buzzing madly and he came a second before Loki began to twitch around his pulsing cock, intensifying the white-hot pleasure.

Thor roared and Loki threw his head back, joining him with a raw cry.

“Oh, my fucking _fuck_!”

“Oh God, Loki, _Loki_!”

They dropped down from their high slowly, shuddering after the experience, trying to catch their breaths.

Thor slipped out of Loki carefully, feeling delightfully drunk, and hurried to the bathroom to toss away the used condom and fetch a damp cloth.

He returned to bed in a dreamy daze, smiling like a loon as he slid behind Loki, who hadn’t moved an inch, still breathing deeply. That was definitely a good sign. Thor kissed his elegant shoulder, nuzzling against it as Loki took the cloth from his hands to wipe at himself.

Having finished cleaning himself, Loki turned around to face Thor. “So, this was nice.”

Thor quirked an eyebrow. “Nice? I didn’t expect your vocabulary to be so limited at this point.”

Loki smirked. “I’m in no mood to argue with you.”

Thor smiled, pulling him closer to his chest.

“Thor, you’re crushing me.”

“No, I’m not, I’m _cuddling_.”

“You call this cuddling? You’re breathing in my face.”

“Loki, I swear to God, shut up, you’re ruining cuddling time.”

“Cuddling time? You call it _cuddling time_?”

“That’s it!” Thor exclaimed. “You leave me no choice.”

He kissed Loki long and deep to silence him, but mostly just to kiss him. Loki’s kisses, after all, were a very addictive sort of pleasure, and one that Thor could never tire of. One of the perks of it was that it left Loki wonderfully flushed and breathless, growing soft and pushing against Thor to get closer.

Thor ended the kiss reluctantly and looked at Loki.

  
Loki smiled, making Thor smile, too – and then Loki flopped on the other side, showing his naked back to Thor.

“I honestly don’t enjoy someone breathing in my face,” Loki said matter-of-factly, and Thor’s heart fell.

“I can live with a bit of spooning, though. Spooning is nice,” Loki added.

Thor grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 4 should see Loki remembering that Tony has yet to pay for what he did and, it turns out, Thor likes pranks, too. Also, other stuff. So - to be continued. Until next time! :)


End file.
